random crap
by hoboman4
Summary: a bunch of random stuff
1. Chapter 1

i don't own tdi or coco puffs or anything that i don't make up

it's time for everyones favorite CRAP!here we have random stuff like this

owen:I have a potato salad in my pants for lunch on mars.

izzy:Me come to.

owen:No, magical unicorn come me date him.

unicorn:Happy lunch go boom.

izzy:Izzy got to go catch a tiger with a bear.

potato named bob:Hi, i am married to that potato salad in your pants so give her back.

owen:No unless you do the robot and sing old mcdonald.

bob:ok old mcdonald had a pie yum the end.

owen:Yay you can have her.

unicorn:unicorn get what unicorn want apple pie now!

chris:The cow ran over the spoon.

owen:Oldy mcgig burg likes redfds fhfc

mcgig burg:yay a game of poker i got 4 4.

redfds fhfc:me go cucu for coco puffs cucu for coco puffs.

bobmcboberson:i caveman father darth vader and mother yoda.

yoda:i am not your mom.

darth vader:i am your father.

bobmcboberson:really.

darth vader:no i kill you.

eat you all hahaha.

izzy kill you all.

thats the first chapter read and review .

this is my first real story.


	2. Chapter 2

i don't own anything in the story i didn't make up

random crap

owen:time to go unicorn bob

bob:i am not a unicorn i kite

izzy:izzy caught the tiger with bear then it died

owen:i got back from mars then i married me

old wizeman:shiny potato salad man tim

tim:hunger get what hunger whant frenchfries

magic pie:yum tasete good.

owen:it's the end of the world darth vader died.

izzy:really.

owen:no yoda died

darth vader:yoda was a magic green midget.

santa claus:darth vader you have been a bad boy you get crap for christmas.

darth vader:noooo!

it's short i thin it is at least but thats chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

random crap

i don't own anything i don't make up.

owen:Magic carpet broke me to big.

darth vader:I am so sorry i will kill it for you.

izzy:I got a pet cobra named steve.

hobo dan:My face looks like i am constapated.

owen:Me kill you.

izzy:Yay he go bye-bye.

toilet papaer roll:Don't wipe your butt with me.

toilet:Me eat you.

owen:Hotdog turned green over night.

glover The glove:maic crysal turned into bowling ball.

steve:I got diarrhea.

owen:Shiny shiny pretty pretty.

darth vader:I can do the cha-cha

magic carpet:i am dieing!

magic can:Cough,cough i am drowning.

owen:I will eat the can.

izzy:i got a pbj pizza in my tummy!


	4. Chapter 4

random crap 4

ezekiel:that bird i saw pooped on my head.

sasquatchinakwa:me evil mexican.

katie:sadie it's a mexican.

sadie:i know it's not just any mexican it's an evil mexican.

sasquatchinakwa in cuben acsent:i will eat magic couches.

magic couch:nooo i am gona die.

fredfredburger:i can spell my name f-r-e-d-f-r-e-d-b-u-r-g-e-r fredfredburger yes.

magic talking bongos:my fathers a cat.

yoda:i am here to haunt you.

ezekiel:no i will kill you.

sadie:you can't kill somethin that is already dead.

mr couconut:i can swim good.

bumble bee bob:i can't fly to uranus.

ezekiel:why it's right here?[ezekiel points to his butt]

bob:no the planet.

ezekiel:magic bird poop on my face.

noah:i got hit with pies.

darth vader:noah,your gay.

stupid rainbow cat:can i be your friend?

yoda:sure just get my light saber.

lindsey:the magic couch has spoken.

dj:i got a magic chicken.

darth vader:pepsi go down in a komode.

yoda:pepsi is good.

owen:i ate the guy who made pepsi.

bob the kite[unicorn]:red,purple,green poop.

doughnut:i taste good.

noah:fat maker!

super mario:i like pasta!

there is chapter4


	5. Chapter 5

i don't own anything i don't make up.

random crap.

geoff:i got to pee.

monkey:hey big man let me hold the dollar.

dj:bunny is a magic pizza.

owen:izzy died.

dj:really?

izzy:yes am a mummy.

bunny:i got bit in pizza form.

darth vader:my light saber is ice cream.

fredfredburger:mr giant poppy terd.

geoff:my stakebord broke and the went to the repair shop and flew away.

noah:my book can swim.

bobby the unicorn man: i big fart me eat constapation and speakers.

easter bunny:i can fart.

trash pile:i am angry ham donkey.

kite:tents are purple.

trent:giant and green.

constapated man:stupid cheese crakers.

toilet plunger:this is a robbery.

owen:ahhh he's got a plunger runnnnnnn.

crazy cat:aww that feels better.

stikers the paint brush:cerial!

duncan:crazy,stupid,retard man mae me sad.

porkey the pig:thats all folks.

the end


	6. Chapter 6

i don't anything i didn't make up

random crap

owen:crazy man eat tacos!

darth vader:i ain't your father.

dj:bunny is a flyin pizza.

geoff:vomit comet woo!

sadie:katie its a rollar coster,

yoda:the force is with me oh wait its just a fart.

unicorn mans wife:magic tacos in my tummy!

magic fish:magic fish grant a wish!!

owen:i wish for a flyin potato.

noah:sugar rush out all the holles in your butt.

glover the glove:magical faries and pixes!

r2d2:beap bop beap boop.

dath vader:corndogs!

hobo in the corner:this a song called frtdv old fart mc giggle burg hisen had a baby.

pepsi man on a carpet:cafiene makes you sad.

duncan:i hate mege midgit 1ft tall guys named sue.

otter lawyer:obection!

big cloud:over my dead body.

trent:beyond the rainbow is skittels!

leprecon:it is true pots of gold are in your teeth.

drangon man flaf:i am a fart breathing dragon.[yes fart]

beth:2x2=4.

corndog:great jumping jelly beans!

zilone:i am a alien.

catdog:my dads an otther.


	7. Chapter 7

i don't own anything i don't make up.

random crap 7

head:yum i taste good.

owen:big talking potao man!!!

yoda:hot pockets.

geoff:toilets!

fling frisbe[that is his name]:can of soup

harold:kites gosh.

vending can[name]:me poop now on tatters!

izzy:fat polar bears.

gwen:hobos.

geoff:no,no,no you said it wrong its hobos!

beth:trust the magic pickel.

tyler:i suck at sports.

lindsey:taylor is a fish.

random man[that can' spell]:taht pzzia was so ogod leik btuetr taht i htae pspei.

the end of this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

i don't own anything i don't make up

random crap

batman:yogurt.

owen:pickels'orages'and pies in my butt

pizza plus guy:hamburgers.

chris:geroge of the jungle.

trent:retard man.

retard man:nunununununununu retard man on the vomet comet.

!

beth:braces.

rainbow:go to now its stupalicous.

geoff:giga bite.

duncan:rock monster kill batman.

stupid guy i know named seth:giant cochroach come from the sky and eat my head.[he says that really.

gay rainbow cat:meow meow meow meow.

geoff:pizza sauce!

dolpin:dolphalicous.

checker board:hobo hike.

bridgette:youtube.

wallet:darth vader.

darth vader:potato man.

glover the glove:constapaded people.

dan mc geigerson:yellow snow comeing out of the sky.

noah:good taste.

cody:lemons.

izzy:you 2 gay.

tyler:red people poop.

harold:medical stuff,gosh!!!!!!!!!!

easter bunny:peater cottontail.

lamp shade:diary.

toad:magic pickels!

the end.


End file.
